londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagenham Chase LNR
The patchlist of Vince Halley-Frame 2007. LATEST UPDATE ON FRIDAY 19th OCTOBER 2007. Monday 1st January - 1 > Carrion Crow 2 >Black-headed Gull 3 > Woodpigeon 4 > Coot 5 > Canada Goose 6 > Mallard 7 > Lapwing 8 > Moorhen 9 > Tufted Duck 10 > Pochard 11 > Great Crested Grebe 12 > Magpie 13 > House Sparrow 14 > Mute Swan 15 > Blackbird 16 > Robin 17 > Dunnock 18 > Collared Dove 19 > Redwing 20 > Common Gull 21 > Herring Gull 22 > Greenfinch 23 > Great Tit 24 > Blue Tit 25 > Long-tailed Tit 26 > Lesser Black-backed Gull 27 > Jay 28 > Chaffinch 29 > Song Thrush 30 > Goldfinch 31 > Goldcrest 32 > Little Owl 33 > Pied Wagtail 34 > Starling 35 > Fieldfare 36 > Grey Heron 37 > Kestrel 38 > Cormorant 39 > Teal 40 > Gadwall 41 > Shoveler 42 > Stock Dove 43 > Common Snipe 44 > Little Grebe 45 > Skylark 46 > Stonechat 47 > Meadow Pipit 48 > Bullfinch 49 > Wren 50 > Great Spotted Woodpecker 51 > Great Black-backed Gull. Friday 5th January - 52 > Wigeon 53 > Sparrowhawk. Thursday 11th January - 54 > Green Woodpecker. Friday 19th January - 55 > Reed Bunting 56 > Greylag Goose. Tuesday 23rd January - 57 > Kingfisher 58 > Common Buzzard 59 > Little Egret 60 > Linnet 61 > Golden Plover. Thursday 25th January - 62 > Mistle Thrush 63 > Shelduck. Saturday 27th January - 64 > Grey Wagtail > 65 > Rook. Sunday 28th January - 66 > Firecrest. Wednesday 31st January - 67 > Red Kite. Sunday 11th Febuary - 68 > Mandarin Duck 69 > Mediterranean Gull. Wednesday 14th February - 70 > Peregrine Falcon. Monday 27th February - 71 > Ruddy Duck. Thursday 1st March - 72 > Chiffchaff. Friday 2nd March - 73 > Jackdaw. Friday 16th March - 74 > Sand Martin 75 > Blackcap. Wednesday 21st March - 76 > Pheasant. Wednesday 28th March - 77 > Little Ringed Plover. Friday 30th March - 78 > Marsh Harrier. Friday 6th April - 79 > Willow Warbler. Saturday 7th April - 80 > Swallow. Thursday 12th April - 81 > Lesser Whitethroat. Friday 13th April - 82 > Redstart. Sunday 15th April - 83 > Whitethroat. Tuesday 17th April - 84 > House Martin. Friday 20th April - 85 > Swift. Sunday 22nd April - 86 > Ring Ouzel. Monday 23rd April - 87 > Reed Warbler 88 > Whinchat 89 > Hobby. Tuesday 24th April - 90 > Garden Warbler. Wednesday 25th April - 91 > Common Sandpiper 92 > Wheatear. Friday 27th April - 93 > Cuckoo. Monday 30th April - 94 > Common Tern. Tuesday 1st May - 95 > Yellow Wagtail. Tuesday 8th May - 96 > Whimbrel. Wednesday 9th May - 97 > Egyptian Goose. Saturday 12th May - 98 > Spotted Flycatcher. Tuesday 15th May - 99 > Turtle Dove. Friday 20th July - 100 > Greenshank. Saturday 21st July - 101 > Green Sandpiper Wednesday 8th August - 102 > Wood Sandpiper. Wednesday 15th August - 103 > Osprey. Monday 27th August - 104 > Sedge Warbler. Thursday 27th September - 105 > Dunlin. Saturday 29th September - 106 > Siskin. Sunday 30th September - 107 > Lesser Redpoll. Tuesday 2nd October - 108 > Pintail. Wednesday 3rd October - 109 > Garganey. Sunday 7th October - 110 > Cetti's Warbler. Friday 19th October - 111 > Brambling. Also for London birders patchlist purposes - 112 > Feral Pigeon. 2 Species heard only, Ring-necked Parakeet and Water Rail. Ferruginous Duck Saturday 7th April and Sunday 8th April is pending. Birds recorded by V H-F at Dagenham Chase prior to 2007. 113.Red-necked Grebe,114.Slavonian Grebe,115.Black-necked Grebe, 116.Shag,117.Whooper Swan, 118.Dark-bellied Brent Goose, 119.Greater Scaup,120.Goldeneye,121.Smew, 122.Goosander,123.Honey Buzzard,124.Merlin, 125.Red-legged Partridge,126.Grey Partridge,127.Quail, 128.Water Rail,129.Spotted Crake,130.Ringed Plover, 131.Knot,132.Little Stint,133.Temminck's Stint, 134.Curlew Sandpiper,135.Ruff,136.Jack Snipe, 137.Great Snipe,138.Woodcock,139.Black-tailed Godwit, 140. Curlew 141.Spotted Redshank,142.Redshank, 143.Little Gull,144.Yellow-legged Gull,145.Kittiwake, 146.Arctic Tern,147.Black Tern,148.Ring-necked Parakeet, 149.Barn Owl,150.Tawny Owl, 151.Long-eared Owl, 152.Short-eared Owl,153.Lesser Spotted Woodpecker,154.Tree Pipit, 155.Water Pipit,156.Nightingale,157.Black Redstart, 158.Grasshopper Warbler,159.Marsh Warbler,160.Dartford Warbler, 161.Wood Warbler,162.Pied Flycatcher,163.Bearded Tit, 164.Treecreeper,165.Red-backed Shrike,166.Tree Sparrow, 167.Yellowhammer,168.Pine Bunting,169.Corn Bunting.